


Intuition

by cereal_whore



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: I love kuroo fight me, M/M, Tsukki is done with everyone, dadchi is deadchi. He's tired he wants to die, hE HELPS OLD LADIES CROSS THE STREET, hes pure kind and not an asshole, honestly, like how other writers make him out to be, someone save them, yamaguchi #1 wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereal_whore/pseuds/cereal_whore
Summary: Fucking Kageyama Tobio.Getting accused of murder, And serving lifetime in a maximum high-security jail.Which coincidentally is the same jail Tsukishima works at.What a dick move.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this first chapter might seem boring and stuff.  
> And let's be honest i'm bullshitting half of this and the ages and stuff.  
> But that's okay.
> 
> This first chapte rmight be serious and all, but who wants to bet this will soon become crack?

Kageyama is innocent.  
He knows that.

Yet, he's still unable to defend himself. Staring at the judge, his palms clammy, and his mouth pursed shut in order to follow his lawyer's instructions, he vaguely feels lightheaded. Distance. As if he's not really there. Because he's not, isn't he? Is he that delusional, that his mind is attempting to convince him that this really isn't happening? He knows it's happening. He's no longer denying that. But it's as if his brain is absolutely fixated on the idealized conclusion that he's free and claimed innocent, despite the inevitable probability that he will end up convicted of homicide, despite the fact that Kageyama knows he didn't go nowhere near the found cadaver in the sewer systems.

The corpse, when found, its skin bloated and saggy off the thin skeletal frame of the ten-year-old, was said to be seen, just hours ago walking with Kageyama Tobio.

Kageyama would never touch the boy. His nephew, who came to visit, was someone that Kageyama actually protected over, was careful with, and loved.

The idea that they were actually accusing him of murdering someone so sentimentally alive in his heart, is rather offensive to him, actually. It hurt him, when even his own sister, the mother of his beloved nephew, glanced at him uneasily, despite stating she didn't believe in him being guilty, though her glossy gaze, thinned lips and wavering expression that wobbled between wariness and fear, clearly implied otherwise.

He's barely listening to his own trial. Yes, he should be. But, at the moment, his brain is wandering away from harm, from danger.

That is, until he's being dragged onto his feet, his eyes clapping with the audience, the jury, the lawyers, only to see a lack of empathy, hardened gazes from years of work, and etched features that give no indication to any sort of possible emotions projected towards him. He finally gets dragged out of the milky white dreams he was submerged in, and into reality.

* * *

Reality, is sitting behind the cell bars.

 

Fuck.

* * *

"He's clingy." Iwaizumi grumbles, kicking up his feet. Oikawa releases a low whine if distaste. Tsukishima promptly ignores Oikawa, like basically every-fucking-else. Oikawa isn't his boss. The entire maximum-security jailhouse, is separated into four floors, all underneath the authority of four different groups. And since Oikawa is only the leader of Section Seijou, which happens to be the fourth floor and containing mostly mentally deranged and possibly some of the most dangerous prisoners, he has no power over Tsukishima, who belongs underneath Karasuno and Daichi's command. 

The fourth floor, Tsukishima has never travelled to. The mentally insane are often in need of help, and often misunderstood, so he's aware that the Seijou group is rather special when dealing with their inmates. A fourth of the prison is dedicated to a mental institute. 

Tsukishima spares Oikawa a pitying glare, however. But as their eyes fixate, Tsukishima unwillingly shudders and straightens in his seat. There's something about Oikawa that sets him off. Oikawa, who's a forensic psychiatrist, is practically a mind fucker. With every intent on dragging out insecurities, deliberately and rapidly changing his moods, his personages to screw with others, and has the ability to drag information out of prisoners and twist it around, manipulating with their emotions and fucking people over, even some of the most hardened prisoners, Tsukishima is quite aware that even he should keep his smart mouth shut around him.

"Guys we should start selling weed around. You know." Kuroo sidles onto Tsukishima's desk, and in response he scoffs at that. Why are they even here? This is Karasuno's work station and Tsukishima wants to read in peace. Nekoma has no sense of privacy, then again. Once while using the bathroom, Kuroo waltzed right into his _stall_ , that mind you, Tsukishima was shitting in, and asked if he knew if they ran out of Doritos. Apparently that's a big enough emergency to invade his privacy. "They'd totally buy it."

"Hey, no!" Sugawara chides, splitting Kuroo's sea of bedhair apart as he thwacks him on the head with a rolled up magazine. "We need to create a better environment for them. Influence them for the better."

Oikawa clicks his tongue, and Sugawara scowls. "No, the prisoners, some here, can't change. Trust me, don't waste effort on them. Some of them can't be dragged back. I don't know why we keep some of them alive, they lost their sense of individuality and conscience by this point." Tsukishima crinkles his nose like that. While he's sure Oikawa has a logical reasoning behind this, it just sounds as if he's labeling the prisoners as if they're nothing more than a liability, something that should and can be easily disposed of. Really, Oikawa's a turd at times.

"Anyways, about weed." Kuroo bats away the magazine this time, successfully dodging Sugawara's karate chop as well. "Dadchi, what do you think?"

To the side, Daichi just stares at the group with dead eyes, as he takes a long sip out of his mug.

Tsukishima's pretty sure that's the eighth cup of pure caffeine.

The other day he caught Daichi attempting to mix Five-Hour Energy with a Monster drink, and dumping in maybe five caffeine pills into that entire concoction. He tried to drink it straight until Sugawara flipped out at his indirect attempt at suicide.

Really, Daichi needs sleep. And honestly, Tsukishima wouldn't be surprised if the real reason why Daichi signed up for such a dangerous job is so that if he gets killed on work, then it'd be basically a sweet release with an even sweeter retirement plan for his family.

"Don't talk to me." Daichi states dryly, as he cards through his stiff hair. Tsukishima can't help but contemplate when's the last time Daichi took a shower. Or took care of himself, really. He's usually too tired dealing with all of their bullshit to really bother with sleeping.

Honestly, they're meant to be guards, but considering Kuroo and Bokuto's antics, he's pretty sure that they've been doing highly illegal shit that should land them both with more jailtime than some of the inhabitants here.

Like yesterday, when they tried to reheat Chinese takeout but got distracted and wondered what would happen if they tried to overheat it.

Idiots.

"But Daichi, think, we could be filthy rich if we sold weed. I could make crystal meth." Kuroo offers with a pitiful whine, while hooking an arm across Kenma's shoulders. Tsukishima, who actually is rather close friends with Kuroo, is well aware that Kuroo is rather pure despite being a gossipy bitch every Wednesday and wears pink, and would never meddle in drugs or alcohol. But, he also knows Kuroo is extremely skilled in the chemistry department, and even though he's literally the type of person to try and stuff as many straws into his mouth as possible with Bokuto keeping count next to him, so there's that.

"You're not selling weed." Kenma mutters, his eyes clasped on his phone. "Unless if you're sharing with me." Then, a miracle happens. Kenma's eyes flicker away from his screen and towards Daichi. "Right? What about you, mom?" he turns to Yaku, whose mechanical pencil snaps underneath the pressuring silence that befallen on the room, as they stare at him expectantly.

"Depends. Don't grow it in the house." Yaku finally permits.

"What?" Daichi scoffs. He turns to Sugawara, his helper, who just shrugs sheepishly. "Depends, do we get a discount?" Asahi emits a strangled tone of voice. 

"Aren't we all technically law enforcers?" Tsukishima marks his book with his pencil to save his spot. He's tried to read, and whoops, he failed. Like he does with everything else in life. 

"Shhh, darling, do not worry." Kuroo smirks.

Tsukishima throws his book at him.

"Tsukishima," a hoarse voice snaps his attention to find the source of the voice. Daichi hands him a file. "New inmate. Greet him, lead him to his cell, the drill." Tsukishima nods politely, as he glances at Daichi concernedly once more, making sure that he hasn't collapsed, before taking his leave.

"Oooh, Tsukki." Kuroo sniggers. "Don't stab the inmate with a ballpoint pen, this time." 

 _I'm willing to stab you with a fucking pen,_ Tsukishima muses acerbically, his eyebrow twitching. Really, you commit physical assault on one prisoner because she was annoying and all of a sudden you're no longer trustworthy.

* * *

Tsukishima tends to get along with most of the inmates. How? Because he's an unsocial prick, that's fucking why. Nothing barely gets on his nerves. He's spat out so many insults, so many cruel and snide insults, that he's also sure to rise his defenses and not just his offenses, so that when someone most likely retorts, he'd be immune. He lacks physical ability at times. Yes, he's tall, but he's willowy in that case. While he can definitely intimidate others with his growth, he lacks a muscular frame in turn. So he relies on words. His intelligence. The term, 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me' doesn't apply to reality. He may not be Oikawa with his bladed tongue, astuteness and self-awareness, but his intuition is certainly not dull. Bitter and vicious with his words, he doesn't hesitate to provoke, attack, and sink his fangs coated with venemous intent, into others.

And then there's this idiot.

Kageyama Tobio, Prisoner #9, out of the Karasuno section. Karasuno rarely receives inmates, since they handle minors tried as adults, which while that happens much in the outside world, few are ever sent to Miyagi's Prison, due to their high security system and....interesting ways of helping inmates. 

Then again, the report claims that Kageyama here, drowned his own nephew in the river. _And wow, look here, Kageyama happens to be a player_ , Tsukishima inwardly thinks snidely-two other children were found, stomach mutilated and organs sloshed out across manhole covers in public areas, with acid eating away at their flesh.

Though Kageyama's only sixteen, he can see why he's sent here, for rather fucking obvious reasons. Tsukishima himself is eighteen, and to think, this boy, only two years younger than him committed such gruesome deeds, leaves no impression on him. He isn't sure of Kageyama's mental state, though it's said that he can determine right from wrong, and there's nothing wrong with his brain. 

It's his attitude, that made Tsukishima perceive him differently.

The arrogant tilt to his head, the emotionless expression masking whatever he may be really feeling, the purposeful dull gleam of his eyes to imply he's bored, as if they're not worth it, and the blunt, few-lettered answers. 

Condescending tone.

Lack of fear.

Lack of vulnerability.

As if to say:  _I'm better than you_.

Tsukishima wants to break his smug countenance, his hardened mind. He hates being looked down upon, even though that's literally impossible since he's basically taller than everyone else here. Already, his throat is clogged with a ball of words, scorching his throat and scalding his tongue that's hidden behind a leer. He wants to release a rapid flow of words that cut like fragments of glass, leaving behind invisible lacerations that one doesn't know they received due to how thin and insignificant a tiny piece of glass that inflicted it seems, but will begin to sting, begin to hurt, and draw blood in its wake. 

He wants to do that. 

But he doesn't.

Grinding his teeth to a paste, Tsukishima retorts calmly with an exhale, to answer Kageyama's rude provoking statement on how Tsukishima is clearly still young and that he has no place here. Like Kageyama clearly has a right to judge his choices. "Hm. I see you view me as a commoner. Well, _King_ , I don't see any laws against me working." He answers coolly, and at this, Kageyama's glower hardens.

He inwardly snickers.

* * *

"He's an asshole." Tsukishima states simply as he tosses the report back onto Daichi's desk.

"You think everyone's an asshole." Tanaka scoffs.

Hinata scoffs to the side. "You guys are so vulgar." He pouts. For a nineteen-year-old, Tsukishima still compares his mentality and stupidity to a fifth grader who failed kindergarten. "Imma go talk to him." Hinata suddenly pounces out of his chair. Tsukishima chortles at that. Dumbass. Certainly Hinata would never befriend someone as belittling and crude as the King. "Yachi, save my lunch for me!" He adds, and at this, the secretary of their section, squeaks out of being startled by Hinata's sudden shout. 

"Kageyama Tobio? I think I went to school with him at one point." Kiyiko, another guard who receives much judgement for her gender, yet is well respected in their section and their entire force of the prison since they're all aware of that one time when she handcuffed Tanaka to a cell door next to a murderous prisoner after he ate all the cheese. She's scary and level-headed.

Tsukishima can appreciate her.

Can't say the same for Hinata though. 

"Really? Did he seem like the type to kill little boys?" Nishinoya screeches eccentrically. 

Tsukishima is partially listening, mainly because:

1) he doesn't care

2) he doesn't care

3) he's hungry

But when Kiyiko responds, he can't help but actually focus on the conversation, as he's derailed by the turn of conversation. "No. Not at all. I really don't think he murdered the children." Kiyiko has never input any opinion of hers whenever it comes to their inmates, and often, she remains unbiased. If Kiyiko's defending Kageyama and is even going as far as siding with his innocence, then Tsukishima figures she must have a good reason to do so. "His nephew was someone extremely important to him. Kageyama didn't come from a wealthy family, and....it gotten bad this one year. I was two grades above him, but I saw him a lot in the volleyball club, and I was the club's manager. He was a good kid. Would often give up his food, which he usually never had, to save for his nephew. He had some...attitude problems. But I think that's just because he's a late bloomer, he didn't have a good sense of self-awareness and didn't get social cues like most people of that age. But he's gotten better from what I've heard, and even gotten well with some of the people on the team."

Tsukishima clicks his tone condescendingly. "I talked to him. Seemed emotionally constipated. Arrogant. Don't like him." he concludes, and he wilts underneath Kiyiko's unidentifiable look, one that leaves him feeling as if his judgement is simply disappointing.

Kiyiko then sighs, and readjusts her glasses. "You know, Tsukishima, that you're actually currently working with Kageyama as his therapist?" 

Tsukishima nearly falls off his chair.

Shit.

Right. He may have forgotten that his profession was being a therapist to most of the inmates here [which is remarkable, considering how he lacks patience for some of the idiots here and hasn't resorted to second-degree murder-], and somehow, has yet to connect that there was a fifty percent chance he'd end up working with Kageyama, since Ennoshita, the only other therapist of Karasuno, had more patients than Tsukishima. Ennoshita was technically a therapist, with degree and all and it's actually his profession. He went through college. Tsukishima on the other hand, is currently in his first year of college, as he's about to turn nineteen in a couple weeks. He's definitely working towards being a therapist, however, as now, he's technically a guard but is sometimes lent to inmates in case if they need to feel as if they actually have a social life, or if they just need someone to talk to. Kageyama, considering how he will end up meeting with Ennoshita at times, will most likely be handed off to Tsukishima in no time.

Fuck.

Tsukishima figures he might as well hand in a resignation. 


	2. 21354t4thrsfdg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who's not dead and not ready to give up on this fic yet
> 
> also this chapter is kinda boring hahaha sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay dudes so like the next chapter is gonna be kageyama when he's facing an existential crisis of like 'shit i'm stuck here forever' and honestly. Being in jail while knowing you're going to be there for a lifetime without any escape will definitely inflict trauma, depression and suicidal thoughts to a lot of people, and it could be worse if they were innocently jailed. I'm totally not saying this out loud because of my country's jailing sentences given out :^) good job America.
> 
> Also yeah haha next chapter will include some forms of harrassment which I"m not sure of yet bc i never plan this far ahead but we'll see. I'll be sure to apply a trigger warning if whatever I do write ends up needing such.

"I'm-"

Tsukishima reminds himself that here, where he's currently alone with only video cameras watching, that don't even matter since Kuroo and Bokuto are the ones who watch over the security cameras together are probably fucking something up again, right now, there's no protection.

Protection, not for him-

For Kageyama Tobio. 

If Kageyama Tobio really is innocent, there's still gonna be a murderer in this room with only the two of them. He's so fucking close to decapitating this idiot's head, which honestly Tsukishima bets won't do anything for Kageyama since clearly he doesn't seem to ever use his head before saying some shit-

Tsukishima inhales sharply, as he crunches his fist around his pen, and smacks it rhythmically against his clipboard. "Kageyama, please work with me here-" He gnashes his teeth, only for his words to be stunted quickly with Kageyama's infamous and becoming rather familiar scowl.

"Tsukishima, I told you already, I'm innocent, and the thing is, I don't deserve to be here or in this condition, and I don't want to talk to you." Kageyama spits bitterly. Tsukishima takes a second to recollect his thoughts. He thought he could do this. Just stick to procedures, and if anything else happens with Kageyama, just go with it. As his job. But the moment he entered the cell, Kageyama clearly remembered his face, and wasn't really attempting to disengage the scowl on his face. And then, when they started talking, Kageyama was nothing but defensive.

And sure, that's understandable. Really, really,  _Tsukishima tried_. He reminded himself that Kageyama's probably suffering through an emotional turmoil, especially since he doesn't seem that old in general. However, Tsukishima's Little Asshole Voice in his head is telling him to stick with his true self: being a dick to everyone whether or not they admittedly deserve it.

Probably the main reason why he invested his time in psychology. Something about himself, that he can't dismantle. He's unable to pry himself out of the shell he was as a high schooler, who lashed and was quick to build walls of words, insults, and disrespectful attitude conveyed through nonchalance and lack of acknowledgement, therefore he tried to do it with others. 

Maybe he's a coward for being unable to fix himself. 

Some part of him doesn't want to tarnish this reputation as being cold and cruel with his words. It's the only thing that got him through his childhood and young adult years.

And thinking that, it combs his bristles down, as he figures he must find some way to cooperate with this idiot. "Kageyama. Why are you being difficult?" He asks flatly, lacking any sort of offensive or snappish tone, being sure to convey genuine curiosity with a tilt of his tone. "Is there a reason why or is it because we happen to have an unstable relationship? Because even if you don't like it, you'll have to work with me. The more we cooperate, the less headaches we'll both have." He feels his tongue recoil back into its cavity as he realizes he was about to release a biting comment about how Kageyama will be here for a long time, so he might as well stop being a bitch.

At this, Kageyama arches from his chair, his eyes flickering upwards, shadowed by the dim lighting, making them appear almost dead. "Sure." He says.

"Great. Kageyama Tobio," Tsukishima readjusts the voice recorder on the table, as Kageyama shifts in the wooden chair on the other side of the table. Tsukishima watches as Kageyama's expression of discomfort as his cuffed feet smack against the table leg.  _Amazing, what a wonder_.  "How was life at school?" He repeated the first question he attempted to force onto the boy earlier.

Kageyama automatically averts his gaze, and Tsukishima can detect his jaw working as he runs his tongue across his teeth. Either ashamed or nervous. But then again, he could already determine Kageyama as somewhat....emotionally constipated, or at least with low emotional connection with others [not necessarily a low intuition though], so he suspects the latter over the former. "Is it an uncomfortable topic with you?"

Wordlessly, Kageyama shakes his head quickly, causing his bangs to ruffle across his forehead as his neck snaps upward, his eyes dilated. Cocking an eyebrow at Kageyama's sudden reaction, Tsukishima rather unprofessionally leans his head onto his knuckles, as a teenager would do when sitting down for gossip. "So, get going then." Tsukishima attempts to reel back the possible snark laced with his words. 

"Ah....I'm not very much liked in my school." Kageyama murmurs, and at this, Tsukishima just flicks his pen between his fingers, as he begins to bullet notes down. Kageyama tilts his head slightly. 

"Kageyama, I'm not cruel. I'm not going to make fun of you, and I don't understand your situation exactly as well." Tsukishima sighs, clearly aware that Kageyama is probably expecting backlash due to their rather nasty relationship. "Just continue talking, I won't judge." Tsukishima softens his tone, and does that thing with his eyes.

According to Yamaguchi, upon will, he can do 'this thing'. 

He has no idea what it is.

But Hinata informed him, it 'transforms his cold and ugly face into a nice one for once!' Tanaka had a lot more vulgar agreement. According to them, all he had to do was flutter his lashes downwards, and stare intensely at whoever he wants to get something out of.

And perhaps it's due to Tsukishima being nice to him for once, but Kageyama, across from him, flushes slightly as Tsukishima 'does the thing' as he continuously twirling his pen. "Ah, yeah, okay." Kageyama utters, his bold, demanding voice descending down to a gentle whisper. "Um. I had an attitude back in highschool." Tsukishima was ready to do that cliche 'cough to disguise a snort' just to infuriate Kageyama, but doesn't. See. He's nice. "I didn't really have any friends, so if you want to question people from my school I can't really give any names. And I bet if you start talking to them, they'll say some things about me." Kageyama ends with muttering, glancing at his cuffed hands.

"I see. What about you? Do you know why you might not get along with your classmates?" Tsukishima inquires coolly, feeling his temper and need to infuriate the King simmer down in a way to retain his professional face. He asks these questions as well, because he wants to create an understanding of Kageyama's self-awareness, intuition, and possible evolution of his character acted on those.

Kageyama opts to remain silent for a moment, and his cerulean eyes flicker upwards almost suspiciously, as if studying Tsukishima. "I keep secrets." Tsukishima smirks, and Kageyama's eyes quickly glances to the side, as if judging his environment to share government files. 

"I get bossy. Demanding."

Tsukishima, feeling as if Kageyama wouldn't mind if Tsukishima allows a bit of his personality to pull through his professional atmosphere, snorts, and Kageyama purses his lips, but just rolls his eyes as Tsukishima smirks back.

"And nobody really likes to talk to me. I used to push people a lot. I used to play volleyball. Um. Yeah, my volleyball team, I set for them. I was kinda the leader, and I used to be what they called a 'genius' setter." He utters, and Tsukishima glances up. Kageyama's voice remains normal and more hesitant than his usual, brash loudness, and his face doesn't seem smug at all. 

Tsukishima has to admit, Kageyama is honest. He finds no need to hide things, and maybe that's because he's an idiot who's not self aware, thus he doesn't become ashamed because he finds no reason to. Which could correlate with the fact that he was bossy and demanding and insensitive, since he wasn't insightful of his own behavior, which usually, people would've been ashamed of.

And in this case, Kageyama is calling himself a 'genius' not because he's boastful of his skills, but more likely it's just another fact, something that he takes no pride, shame, or outside emotion in.

"But I expected everyone around me to listen to what I say and keep up with me. They couldn't, and I blamed it on them rather than me being inconsiderate." Kageyama says.

"Okay."

"Anything else?"

Humming, Tsukishima dots the end of his sentence with a period. 

"No. We spent too much of our time arguing, it's time for lunch. I'll show you to your cafeteria." Tsukishima allows the fake peace they temporarily put up to shatter, as he leers at Kageyama. "Tch. I'm all of a sudden your babysitter." 

"I didn't ask for you to be here." Kageyama snarls.

Ignoring him, Tsukishima continues. "The cafeteria will have a lot of other....prisoners." Yes, Tsukishima, ever cruel, but never unfair. And he supposes it would be very unfair to not warn Kageyama ahead of time, despite the fact that Kageyama is nothing more than another prisoner to Tsukishima, someone he doesn't find any interest in other than perhaps for someone to garner a reaction out of whenever he's practicing his retorts. "You're one of the youngest prisoners we have. You'll be basically fresh meat." Tsukishima scoffs, glancing at Kageyama, who clearly doesn't comprehend the situation that he could possibly be in through the information given. "Kageyama. This prison is full of the worst." He adds.

"Okay. I'll just keep to myself then." Kageyama scoffs.

Tsukishima clicks his tongue out of annoyance out of Kageyama's thickness. God, really, he's either extremely innocent and doesn't expect anything out of the prisoners, or he's just a buffoon who thinks he can save himself if things happen.

There's no way.

Kageyama, too lean and lacking any buff frame to consider winning against the actual adults here. Sure, he may have played volleyball, and from what Tsukishima's heard through Kiyiko's further description of him, he was a pretty intense athlete. But even so, people here, Tsukishima has seen Bokuto and Iwaizumi struggle with prison fights or breakout attempts. Of course, there's no way for people to actually escape any of the wards, but still. It's quite dangerous, and once a prisoner knocked out Bokuto.

Actually that day wasn't pretty bad.

He supposes he didn't really mind that one outbreak.

"The people there are nasty. Brutal. They usually gang up together. You're new. You don't have anyone to protect you-"

"I don't need protecting."

At this, Tsukishima can't help but feel a flame of irritation ignite in him, especially by being interrupted. Kageyama is underestimating things around him and Tsukishima just wants to whack Kageyama. "Kageyama!" He hisses, and the said boy just clicks his tongue and narrow his eyes. "You're young. You're small. And you're not bad looking." Tsukishima seethes, holding up his fingers to list off what he's saying. "The people here haven't come in contact with someone remotely decent-looking except for newcomers, but usually they're huge people who fights everyone. You're an easy target, and you're either going to be sexually harrassed or worse here, and bullied.  Treated like a slave to give up your food, dignity, and shit. The worst of the worst in this prison are definitely kept away, or the ones who need help feeding are nursed by our staff. But everyone else eats at the cafeteria, and you're going to be there with them."

Kageyama's ashen, and his eyes widen larger than given. 

Tsukishima doesn't feel remotely remorseful for clearly frightening Kageyama, because he'd rather have that, then deal with a traumatized bully victim. "What do I do about it?" Kageyama asks, and Tsukishima would laugh at the fact that Kageyama is currently asking for advice by someone he was cursing at half an hour ago, if he didn't know the entire situation.

Tsukishima sucks in air through gritted teeth. "There's really nothing you can do. I'll try and do something for you. See if you can remain in your cell or stay somewhere else." He offers. "There's really nothing you can do by yourself." 

"Do I have to go to lunch?"

"Yes. Not until our ward agrees to have you eat in your room." Tsukishima says. "I'll...send you to the cafeteria now, since you can't remain here."

"You'll actually send me to where you know it's dangerous rather than be flexible with the rules around here for a little bit, which won't harm others?" Kageyama scoffs, and Tsukishima ignores how his accusatory timbre provokes him. He reminds himself that Kageyama is probably panicking, and honestly, Tsukishima can't really blame him for that. 

"Fine then. I'll take you back to your cell and talk with Master Ukai." Tsukishima gestures for Kageyama to follow as he unlocks the door of this empty interrogation room. They'll send Kageyama with him to his actual office for therapy sessions once they can determine Tsukishima's safety around a prisoner like Kageyama. "Come on. Hurry up." He adds impatiently as Kageyama struggles to push back the chair without actual arms. Crouching down, Tsukishima unshackles Kageyama's feet, and stashes the cuffs into his pocket so that Kageyama can at least walk. Normally they wouldn't do that without at least an actual guard nearby, but Tsukishima is pretty sure if shit goes down he can just deck Kageyama across the head with a chair or something.

Because that'd be rather deserving of him, in his opinion. 

* * *

Kageyama is fully relying on Tsukishima to not send him to the cafeteria. 

Honestly, he doesn't feel remotely wounded, pride-wise, since he supposes that he's probably getting his ass saved.

Doesn't mean he doesn't want to spit on Tsukishima's face from time to time. 

However, he's inwardly extremely grateful to be introduced back to his cell, which honestly is saying a lot. Turning around and watching Tsukishima fiddle with the lock of his cell, he reluctantly utters, "thanks. For you know, not letting me go to the cafeteria." 

Tsukishima glances up, and shifts his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Scoffing, he utters tensely, "yeah whatever. Don't thank me yet," he ends with a sigh, and leaves. Kageyama swallows dryly. 

The severity of the cafeteria has yet to hit him.

But the longer Tsukishima leaves for, despite being only a few minutes since his departure, the more the ball of nerves is starting to unravel. Pacing in his cell, he flops onto his bed, and winces as its metal frame smacks against his tailbone. 

There's no sort of entertainment to amuse himself and distract him from the sense of consternation looming over his shoulder. However, he watches from his bed as one of the guards that constantly checks his cell, usually with a partner, pause in front of his. 

Kageyama isn't really sure how he feels about the guards.

Mostly, they disregard him. He doesn't attempt to converse with them, even though the loneliness that's beginning to form from realization of his situation begins to eat its way into his sanity, starts to hang above his emotions, taunting him. He was lonely here, he was actually rather glad for Tsukishima's intervention of his dull hours, as the madness of being left alone and _being alone_  began to make itself known through tears, lumps in his throats and dark, whispering thoughts.

Having someone to talk to, in an attempt to act as if he's not going to stay here for life, that there is no change in the future, that he's never never  _never nevernevernever-_

Kageyama inhales.

Right

 _Guard. Stop staring off into space_.

"Hey." Kageyama broaches a possible conversation rather cautiously.

"Hey...." The guard hesitates, his eyes fixated on Kageyama. "Wait you're supposed to be at the cafeteria!" The guard squawks, his fists closing over the bars of his receptacle.  _Oh shit_. "Geez, the lunch isn't that bad! I thought Shittyshima would've brought you already!" He warbles, as he fumbles with the key and unlocks his cell. "Hurry up!" He squeaks, and Kageyama stares.

"You're short." He blurts out.

Almost instantaneously, the boy's chittering halts, as his cheerful demeanor thunders almost comically. "I'm not short!" The boy scowls. "Shut up I"m a guard you can't do anything about that!" He screeches.

_He resembles a parrot._

"Um. Tsukishima told me to stay here as he went to talk to....Ukai?" Kageyama continues, unimpressed by the boy's shrieking.

"Doesn't matter! C'mon you're missing out on good mashed potatoes!" The tiny man scoffs impatiently, thwacking Kageyama with a slap of his hand. 

Indignant, Kageyama chops his hand against the guard's shoulders.

"Wait, wait, that reminds me, gotta cuff you!" The man says, staring at Kageyama's raised hand, as he attempts to untangle his handcuffs from the police baton shoved into his holster of shit. Really, Kageyama's pretty sure he could run off by now and the boy would never catch up.

But then again, he's heard of this prison's reputation, and he'd rather not get himself conflicted with the rules.

"Great, dumbass, let's go!" The boy whistles, and Kageyama scoffs. 

"I really shouldn't-"

"No, we're going to the cafeteria! Really, it's not that bad!" He warbles, his eyes glittering happily as his gravity-defying hair whips into his mouth as he begins to fidget about, strands of orange flipping about.

Staring at the midget, Kageyama supposes that Tsukishima was exaggerating. To frighten him, perhaps? Kageyama doesn't think Tsukishima's that much of an asshole, nor would he actually go asking the authorities in a chance to preserve Kageyama for a simple scare. But he supposes that Tsukishima is being dramatic. And there are guards in the cafeteria.

 _Yeah, guards. Nothing's gonna happen to you_.

And at that, Kageyama follows the short guard with little worries. 


End file.
